Escaflowne at A Yard Sale
by Ztarlight
Summary: More insanity goodness from Van, Dilly, and the rest of the gang!


(Hiya, people! Got this up as soon as I could.Thanx to everyone who's been giving me support and BIG thanx for all those wonderful ideas. (JoJo  
and Tayles, you guys are terrific!) Disclaimer: Escaflowne is not mine. 'Nuff said.)  
  
Escaflowne at A Yard Sale  
  
  
Dilandau wiped the sweat off of his brow. Across the street, the yard sale was just finished getting set up. Folken, still fried beyond oblivion, watched   
intently as Dilandau put the finishing touches on his new invention, the FlameDrill. At long last, the clock read 9:00 A.M.,and Dilly's work was finally  
complete. Dilly cackled and held it up."LOOK, FOLKEN!!!! It's done!!"  
  
Folken frowned (if ash piles can frown). "..............what is it?"  
  
Dilly twitched. "It's the first ever flamethrower and jackhammer combination."  
  
Folken sighed. "Just what do you plan to do with that?  
  
Dilly returned a BIG smile. "You'll see....."  
  
Folken thought for a minute. "Dilly, even if you get the yard, what will you do with it? Where will you put it? And more importantly, HOW THE HELL  
ARE YOU GONNA GET IT HOME?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Dilly grew irritated. "Shut up or I'll fry you to dust."  
  
"Too late for that."  
  
"I'll ignore that." Dilly scooped up what was left of Folken and ran across the road. Stopping at the curb, he put Folkie in a bucket. "You'll be safe  
here." Dlandau carefully set his invention to "jackhammer", and began to make his way around the property.  
  
  
At that same moment, 5 greyish-black blobs with eyes came wiggling down the street. They were The Blobs Formerly Known As Van, Allen, Merle,   
Hitomi, and Millerna. Blob Van sighed."Why are we going here?" Blob Allen answered him."Cuz Dilly will be here and maybe he can un-fry us."   
Blob Millerna laughed. "Of course, stupid Van. I'm surprised you didn't think of that. But, then again, not every blob can be as smart as my Allen."   
Blob Millerna squirmed close to Blob Allen.  
  
Blob Allen scooted down the road VERY quickly.  
  
"Wait! Allen, come back!" Blob Millerna chased after Blob Allen.  
  
Allen crashed into the bucket and Folken fell out. Allen scooted around behind him. "Hide me."  
  
"Why?" Before Allen could answer, Millerna came dashing (the best she could) down the road. Van, Merle, and Hitomi caught up not long after.  
  
  
Dilly kept happily hemming ang hawing his way around the property. Drill,Drill,Drill,Drill,THUNK "Thunk?" Dilly twitched. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!   
EVIL ROCK!!! YOU MUST DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
While Dilly was occupied with the rock, the owner of the house came out with a garden hose."You! Get off my lawn!" He sprayed everyone down.   
Van, Allen, Merle, Hitomi, Millerna, and Folken all sprouted back to normal. Dilly wasn't as fortunate.  
  
"NO! Water! Evil...WATER!! Help me, you cyborg nut! I'm MELTi n g..."  
  
Dilly turned into a pile of mush. Folken tried to shake him, but he just ran through his fingers."Dilly? Dilly?!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Where's that  
contraption-thingy-thingamerbopper?!?!?!?!" Hitomi handed him the FlameDrill. "Now how do you set the damn thing?! Don't worry, Mush Buddy,  
I'll get you fixed in no FOOOOOMMMM---time..."  
  
Folken, as it turns out, found the "flamethrower" mode on thr FlameDrill, but he had it pointing at himself. Folken got turned into a pile of ash again.   
Everyone sweatdropped. Hitomi sighed and picked up the FlameDrill. Folken got hosed down, Dilly got fried, and both returned to normal. Van   
was a bit confused. "Hitomi, what was that for? They're our enemies." Hitomi explained,"Ztarlight's stories would be boring without them."  
  
I appeared. "Uh, how can I be here if I'm supposed to be writing the story?" All:"..........Good point." I dissapear. Merle sweatdropped. "That was odd."  
  
Dilly stole a shovel from the tool shed and began to dig up the lawn. The house owner (George) sprayed Dilly again. He melted. Hitomi fried him.  
He morphed to normal. Dilly dug some more. Spray. Melt. Fry. Morph. Dig. Spray. Melt. Fry. Morph. Dig. This kept giong on until Hitomi got mad   
and fried George.  
  
Dilly was thankful, yet a tad bit dissapointed that he couldn't do it himself.  
  
Dilly dug up as much yard as he wanted into the trunk of his car. He slipped a few bucks to Blob George, and he and Folkie sped off into the late  
morning sun.  
  
On their way, they passed a little sign that read, "Carnival"....  
  
  
  
(Hi. I would just like to say that any additional stories I add to this series will be added as chapters to thisparticular fic so that I'll take up less room.   
Oh, and by the way, I looked up the word "dilly" in the dictionary the other day, and it means "a surprising or remarkable preson, event, thing, etc."  
and we all know that Dilly is nothing less than remarkable!)  
  



End file.
